Rescue
by RainsShadows
Summary: Ash has gone missing for two years now. Gary finds out and now it's up to him to find Ash. Story is Hopefully better than summary.
1. Gone

I'm in love with Ash Ketchum.

This single thought repeated in my head over and over again as i walked into Pallet Town.

I had first realized i loved him when we were kids so i pushed him away so he wouldn't notice. I was scared he would reject me. The thought of it was unbearable. But now i had worked up my courage to face him and finally confess.

Jeez i sound like such a girl. I ran my hand through my auburn hair, frustrated. I wasn't quite sure what to say to him. It had been three years since i saw him. We were seventeen and Ash had been the Pokemon master for two years. i remember seeing him win and cheering him on.

What if he doesn't even like me? What if he never wants to see me again? I just had to hope i guess.

Finally i was standing in front of my grandpa's lab. Fidgeting with my hair and clothes for a second (I always have to look perfect duh) i rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later the door swung open.

"Gary! What are you doing here?" My grandpa was surprised to say the least.

"Hey Gramps. I'm just... visiting. Is Ash home?" My green eyes sparkled at the thought of seeing him again.

Then i saw it. Gramps shoulders slumped and his whole posture gave off one word. Defeated. By what though? What could be so bad that he felt like that? And what did it have to do with Ash?

(TO BE CONTINUED..)

(Just kidding!)

"Gary.." He started with a sigh. Dread filled up my entire being.

"What happened to him?" I said in a horrified whisper.

"He's gone."


	2. Note

Disclaimer: i don't own anything.

* * *

"What?!" I shouted. This couldn't be happening. Did he mean that Ash was...

"He disappeared two years ago and we haven't been able to find him since." No wonder Gramps looked so deafeated.

"Well we just have to find him then right?"

Gramps shook his head. "Gary.. he may not be.."

"Don't say that! He has to be." i finished in a whisper.

My head felt like it was spinning out of control. I couldn't believe that anything bad would happen to my Ash. he was always so happy and everyone loved him so who would do this? I had to find out. I couldn't just stand here.

Gramps ushered me inside and told me to sit down while he made some tea. Thoughts were going chaotically through my head. I needed to start looking for him now. Okay so he left one year after he became champion. Wait. He became champion so that means a lot of media on him. Then how come i didn't hear about this sooner?

I voiced my question.

He let out another sigh this one slightly heavier. "We kept it from the media saying that he had relinquished his title to Red and was traveling to America. The media didn't really pay attention to the last part they just went off to bug Red."

"That explains some of it. But who's Red?"

Gramps chuckled. "The original Pokemon champion. He was the first to beat the elite four. Also he is just like Ash. But quieter. I was sure surprised when I heard he was engaged to Green."

"Green."

"Your clone."

"What?!"

A small smile came to his wrinkled face. "Just kidding but you two are quite alike as well."

I stopped to think about things. "Was Ash friends with these guys?"

"Yes they were quite close. It seemed like Red was Ash's older brother at times."

Okay that means i just have to go and pay a visit to these two and try to find out what they knew about what Ash had been doing recently. And if they were as close as he said they were I'm sure they'll want to help.

"Gary."

"Yeah?" I said with a yawn.

"Why don't you go to bed? We can talk about this later."

"Alright Gramps. Night."

"Goodnight."

He walked to his office while i slowly stretched out on the tan couch. My foot steps seemed heavier as I made my way up the stairs to my old room.

"Just how I left it."

A desk sat on the left side of my room. A small black laptop occupying the space as well as some drawings of mine. My bed, a deep blue with green pillows, was in the exact center and the closet was on the right. The window on the left side of the room had been opened recently and was letting in a small pleasant breeze.

I spotted something peaking out from under the bed.

Curious i walked over to exam it. 'It' was small white and had a lot of lines. A piece of paper.

When did that get there?

I sat down on my bed as I opened up the folded sheet. It was addressed to me from ash and it dated back to ten years ago.

The day after I completely screwed up our friendship.

How could i have not noticed this note before?

'Dear Gary,

Why do you hate me all of a sudden? I don't know what i did wrong but I'm sorry. I really want to be friends with you. Your one of my most important people and you mean everything to me.

Was it something i said that night? I know we got into an argument and I said some mean things but i thought we had forgiven each other.

Was it something I did? I know I slept with you that night but we always do so I don't understand. I always hug you and hold you hand to. Maybe you don't want that anymore?

Is it because-'

The next part was crossed out. I wonder what he wrote.

'Anyways Gary I'm really sorry.'

Another word was crossed out by Ash's name.

'From Ash.'

Oh Ash. He must have thought I really did hate him all that time. I never knew he would blame himself this much for something I did. I figured he would move on. I guess not considering I was his first friend. Maybe that's why whenever i saw him on our journey he always seemed a little sad. Was he blaming himself for that this whole time? I couldn't believe I had put him through all of this.

I carefully folded the note in half and put it in my drawer. I was determined to find him before but that note just added to it. What could he have possibly written where the lines were crossed out?

With that thought in mind i fell asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of someone yelling, "I'M BACK!"

* * *

I'm sorry if the story isn't that good so far and they aren't really in character.

This is my second attempt at a fanfiction so i hope this one turns out better.


	3. Gold and Silver

Disclaimer: i don't own anything.

* * *

"I'M BACK!"

A groan escaped me. Who the hell would be here this early? It's seven am!

I tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

BANG! "You idiot!"

I fell out of bed when i heard the crash. And who's voice was that? It sounded like we had two guests not just one.

"Siiilver." I heard him whine. Another louder groan left me. There is only one person that makes that much noise and Silver reacts to.

Gold.

Shit, well there goes my morning.

I opened my eyes and stood up, yawning as i did so. I went to the bathroom and carefully styled my hair before I went downstairs. Because if only one thing about me could look stylish and neat it had to be my hair.

I walked downstairs not eager to see the mess Gold caused in the span of two seconds.

I peaked around the corner and my jaw dropped.

Apparently when Gold had come barging in this morning he had run straight into the table and had went flying. Luckily he landed on the couch. I think. The poor table was not so lucky seeing as it is now in six pieces. I sighed and looked into the living room (which is connected to the kitchen).

This time i blushed.

Gold had Silver pinned down on the couch and the two of them were making out.

"Ehem." I cleared my throat so they would know I'm here. Gold just sat up while Silver sprung away and turned as red as his hair. His Red hair was a mess and he looked rumpled. he stood there trying to fix it while Gold looked untouched. How does that work?

"Oh heya Gary! Whatcha doing here?!" How could he be so loud in the morning. Poor Silver.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I stated more calmly.

"Well I Got Up This Morning And Deicied To Pay A Visit To Professer Oak And See How He Was Doing!" Gold said excitedly.

So. Damn. Loud.

"I'm looking for Ash."

Immediately the cheerfulness seemed to evaporate from him. Silver eyes looked down at the ground in sadness.

"I already heard what happened from Gramps. I was planning on visiting Red and Green to see if they knew anything."

Gold brightened up a bit. "Good!" Silver grabbed Gold's hand and dragged him out the door.

"Lets go we can visit another time."

"Siiiilver."

The door slammed shut and it was once more peaceful inside the house. I sighed with relief.

Just to jump in shock as Gold came running through the door. "I'm sorry about the table bye!"

As quickly as he was there he was gone. What the hell did he eat for breakfast?

* * *

I know this story was supposed to be kinda serious but I can't help but add funny things to it.

Also don't expect long chapters.


	4. Research

Disclaimer: i don't own anything.

* * *

My head hit the half of the table i had managed to put back together. The coffee would take another five minutes.

I sighed. I couldn't help but think about Ash. The way he smiled the way he laughed. I missed it all. I wondered how long it would take me to find him. Days? Weeks? Months? Years?...

Never?

No, i shook my head, i would find him.

But what would he be like? If he has gone missing something must have happened to him. But who would do anything to the Pokemon Master? Without getting caught? He had to be alive though. Something inside of me would know if he died.

But then again I didn't know he was in trouble.

The smooth cold surface of the table met my cheek as i turned my head to stare off into space.

I felt lost. I wasn't sure what i would be able to do to find him. How could I find him when they sent out professional search teams that couldn't? Evan if I talk to Red and Green they may not be able to help me. How would they be able to give me any more information than they had already given to Gramps?

I just had to hope.

The coffee machined beeped letting me know that it was done. A grateful sigh left my lips as I sipped the hot beverage.

I drowned in my thoughts once more as I finished my coffee.

Okay so i know that when Ash became champion he decided to make his base the Pokemon league so that when people beat the elite for they could immediately challenge him. but why would he stay so far from home? What was going on with Ash after I left?

I had so many questions and very little clues and even less answers.

Well i guess i got one answer, I thought to myself as I looked at the note on the fridge.

'Gone out to get groceries. I'll-'

"Gary I'm back!"

I scrambled up and out of my chair so I could assist him with the many paper bags. Taking most of the weight from him i set them down on our marble counter.

I looked back to see him standing there with his mouth wide open, a look of utter shock on his face. Then realization seemed to smack him.

"Gold was here."

"Yep."

He let out a small sigh.

"I swear every time he's over here he breaks something."

"What was it last time?"

Gramps actually blushed and seemed to choke on air for a minute.

"The couch." He finally got out.

I raised an eyebrow. How could someone possibly- My eyes widened in horror.

"Oh."

Well i'm glad he doesn't have the couch anymore.

"So why was he here?"

"They stopped by to say hi."

"Ah by they you mean he dragged Silver into it as well." I nodded, my hair moving with my action.

"So what are you going to do Gary?"

Stopping, I thought about it. I wanted to go and see Red and Green and see if they had any information. But i also wanted to do some research on the internet to see if anyone noticed anything strange going on before he went missing.

"I'm going to do a bit of research then go and see Red and Green tomorrow or the day after that depending on what I find out today."

He nodded in approval. "Alright I'll call them so they know you will be visiting."

With a word of thanks I went up the stairs to my room so I could begin my research.

13 hours later

I couldn't find a single thing that seemed even slightly suspicious! It was as if all the media cared about was trying to pair him up with some girl or who he had just battled. Did no one write about anything else?

I skimmed through about ten more of these useless articles. I was about to give up when I saw something.

'Team Rocket Back Again?'

What is this about?

I started to read the article. It was dated to two and a half years ago. Right before Ash went missing.

'I have been wandering around the region in hopes of any interesting news when this piece of information reached my ears. People were whispering that Team Rocket was sighted in the region. I became eager to learn more about this so I asked some of the towns people what exactly had happened. One man said that they were seen robbing a science lab but were never caught. Only a few specific items were stolen. Four or five machines as well as some vials and serums. Another lady says that she heard they were planning a big operation. But to do what?-'

I stopped reading. I thought that Team Rocket had been wipped out when Ash defeated Giovanni. Why would they suddenly come back just to steal some lab equipment? The Team Rocket members were not to smart as far as I remember so the fact that they stole these items is interesting. Which one of them would even know how to use it? And why?

I shook my head. It didn't make sense. I put the questions at the back of my head so I could think about it later.

Sighing I dragged myself into bed. For some reason I had the feeling that my life and goal just got a lot more difficult.

* * *

Tried to make this chapter more serious.

Review please.


	5. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

?'s P.O.V (1 year ago)

I screamed for hours with no end.

They would not stop.

The pain just kept coming.

How long would it be before I finally lost my mind?

* * *

Gary P.O.V

I jolted up in bed, now wide awake and drenched with sweat.

It wasn't real. I had to tell myself this quite a few times before I could calm down.

A nightmare about Ash. That I would eventually find out what had happened to him and the results were not pretty.

I let out a heavy sigh and removed my sweat soaked night shirt as well as my pants. Hopping out of the bed I headed towards the shower. A nice hot shower would be refreshing after that experience. A small flashback played through my mind as i turned on the water. Ash, covered in blood, staring at me without really seeing. It was a frighting image. I was not sure I would ever be able to unsee it until I saw him again.

Shuddering I quickly stripped out of the rest of my clothing and stepped in. Hot water cascaded down my back relaxing me. A shower was always soothing.

After I was done with that I checked the time on my clock. It read five A.M.

Another sigh. Smaller this time.

I decided to pack my things as I didn't know how long I would be gone. Even though it was only a trip to-.

Wait.

Where do they live?

I stopped to think about it, trying to remember if Gramps had told me.

Nope.

Not a single clue.

Damn.


End file.
